Protection in a Bubble
by Rainbowlalaland
Summary: Koraliss is a rich man's daughter, who has recently been targeted by assassins. Her father, fearing for her life, hires bodyguards. This girl, however, fears more for others lives than her own... how exactly are her guards supposed to protect her when she's doing everything in her power to protect them, even at the risk of her own life? Kurapika x OC


3-4-13

* * *

I wrote this about a year or two ago, I just found it in my email the other day and decided to post it. Let me know what you guys think :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

My last resort, that's what I consider this. Recently my dad's been getting a little over protective. I understand why, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just go along with it. If he's going to insist about these things, I'll agree, but on my terms.

You see my dad's name is Majo, he's one of the richest people in the world and that brings me a lot of, how do I say it, unwanted attention. It started out with a few stalkers here and there, and then steadily progressed in hired assassins coming after me. Most of time I'm able to protect myself, it's my nen ability as a specialist. The instant I feel anything close to fear an automatic shield surrounds me and anything I touch. It's not unbreakable, I know that, but I also have yet to meet someone strong enough to break it.

That's how I ended up here, in a servant's kimono. Dad hired a few new body guards for me and I'm afraid they'll be weak, like the last ones. The last ones only had one person strong enough to even be considered a threat to anybody interested in attacking me. None of them had nen, and all the men that have been after me as of late have nen. I'm sure you can guess as to what would have happened if I hadn't been there to protect them. Kind of ironic don't you think? I mean aren't my body guards supposed to be protecting me, not having me protecting them. I think it's safe to say that, yes; I did fire them the minute we got back. Well I fired every one of them except the half decent one, Kami. Even if the man can't use nen I owe him my life. I couldn't just fire him after that; he wouldn't receive the pay he deserved. He had to be working for at least a month, not three days, for that. I don't want that to happen again, the fear of those who have become close to me almost dying in order to protect me. No, I won't let that happen again.

That's why this is my last resort.

I've already tried everything else, but somehow my dad and Kami have managed to stop my every attempt at running, my every attempt at giving myself up, and my every attempt at ending it all myself. This is the only thing I can do, I have to make sure the ones protecting me are strong enough to not to die on the job. I don't care if they fail to protect me, I just don't want to see any death.

My idea at testing the newbie's? Well it included a room, no windows and a locked door. One way in, one way out. I need to make sure before they are hired.

The monitor beeped - the one that alerted if someone new arrived. I looked up at the screen to be greeted with the sight of a young man.

"Identify yourself." I made sure to keep my voice low; It wouldn't disguise the fact that I'm a girl but it would help to hide how young I was.

"My name is Kurapika, I'm here for the interview." His facile expression has yet to change from the calm and collected one that's presently on his face.

"Very well. You may enter," I pressed the button to open the Iron Gate at the front of my estate. Like all the others I set up a path for him, and like most paths there were choices to pick between. It allowed me to analyze them, to figure out how they deal with pressure and what they would do in different scenarios.

The first man to arrive claimed his name was Sanchi, he chose the path that involved numerous bee's attacking him. He had to figure out a way to stop them, one sting means death. The second man to arrive said his name was Joben, and just because his name means to enjoy cleanliness I sent him down a path that had hardly anything dirty; this path is all physiological based. Meiji was the next one and his path is completely in the dark, wide hallways, no sound. This type of path could cause someone to go insane only minutes after entering.

The last one to arrive was Kurapika I wanted to see how he would fare with one of the paths I set up but there wasn't enough time. Soon my dad and Kami will both realize I wasn't in my room and I wanted to test them myself before that happened. The only way to do that was stop Kurapika before he entered one of those hallways.

I left the office I was sitting in and made my way to the front door to greet the young man before anything that could further delay us occurred.

"Kurapica-San, I suggest you don't go into that hallway." I said as soon as I spotted him a little ways ahead of me standing at the entrance of the only unclosed hallway. He turned to face me with a calm face.

"If you would please follow me I'll lead you to where the others are waiting." I didn't wait for a reply; I already knew he would follow.

"Kurapika-San, what interested you to take this job here?"

His face showed momentary surprise at the question I asked and only then did I realize my mistake, "I apologize. That is not my place to ask."

We walked on in silence for the remainder of the tome it took to get to the room the others were waiting in.

"Were here please go on in, I'll be in to give you and the others instructions in a moment."  
He followed my directions without question.

I waited a few minutes to allows them to get use to each other's presence, or I was going to wait a few minutes until I sensed Kami's presence coming towards the direction I was currently standing at a fast pace.

They figured it out; I'm no longer in my room.

I didn't wait for him to reach me, nope; I just jumped straight into the room I left Kurapika in just moments before. The room's occupants all looked at me the confusion clear in their eyes, well except Sanchi and Kurapika. Sanchi looked up at me and grinned, "So they give us free entertainment to? I think I'll like it here."

I snorted in disgust, "Your first test will be to hide me. No questions are to be asked."

A ruffle of clothing and then nothing.

"You four! Have to seen a young girl with long blonde hair go through here? If she's given you any ridiculous order like to hide her or lie to me then speak up now before it's too late." Kami spoke in a hurry but his voice stayed strong, revealing his panic despite how much he was trying to hide it.

Sanchi was the first to speak,"A young girl you say? How old does the girl look? I mitt be able to tell you if I knew a little bit more about her."

Kami growled low in his throat at the smirk on Sanchi's face,"I think you can manage without that particular information."

That's when Meiji spoke up, "Sanshi think about what you're saying at the moment, there is a chance that he may be our employer."

"No, I'm the one you'll be taking orders from. So now tell me, have you seen the girl. If I find that you are lying all four of you will lose your chance at the position of a bodyguard."

That's when Joben spoke up, "So you want us to tell you if we've seen this girl or not? What will happen to her when you find her?"

"Nothing bad I assure you, it is simply unsafe for her to leave my side for long periods of time. She has taken a liking to putting her life in danger and I have been given the responsibility to stop her from succeeding."

While all this took place I was sitting behind the chair Kurapika was sitting on.

"She's sitting behind me."

My eyes went wide and I jumped up giving everyone full view of me.

"Kami, I like this one!" I pointed to Kurapika. "My test was meant to see self preservation skills and he was the only one to give me up to save himself… although I doubt that's why he did it."

"Koraliss, what are you doing down here and why are four hallways closed off? It's unsafe to be around any of these men, come back upstairs with me so I can get on and test them to see who meets the bosses requirements."

"But his requirements are low! If they have the same strength as the last guards then they'll all die!" I protested. "Although they got through the hallways so I think they'll be fine."

"Come with me Koraliss, we need to get you back to your room." Kami said, and then paused. "What did you do to those hallways?"

"Oh nothing bad...really!" he continued to look at me with the incredulous look shading his face. "Bu I suggest you don't go in them, especially the one that's not closed. I think I was being especially cruel to that one, whoever entered that one would have been killed...most likely." I looked at Kurapika, "he's the only one I haven't tested yet. I have to wonder if he gave me up because he's not very strong or from some other reason."

"You're the one we will be guarding aren't you? You're not a servant here, you're the bosses daughter, I had my suspicions when you apologized for asking why I was here. You speak in a trained, professional way...you were trying too hard to have been able to pull it off. And then this man came in and confirmed my suspicions when he said he needed to find you." His eyes never left his book.

"So you're smart, but can you fight?"


End file.
